falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Mach (Outlaw)
|title = Second Air Lieutenant Mach - Former Enclave Rank. Outlaw |race = Pegasus |sex = Stallion |faction = Dashite |family = Immelmann - Father Milky Way - Mother Astral - Sister |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Grey |mane = Burgundy |coat = Blood Red |accessories = ScoutBuck |cutie mark = }}Mach is a former Enclave Air force officer, turned Dashite. He is the Protagonist of the story Fallout: Equestria - Outlaw. History Backstory Mach was born with notably longer wings, which were a source of embarrassment for the young pegasus, due to his lack of flying ability as a colt. Mach would grow up training his wings so he could fly faster, hoping to achieve Sonic Rainboom speeds and become a member of the Wonderbolts. Mach took part in an assassination mission to kill a pegasus trying to lead a revolution called Ardent Vortex, managing to stab him in the chest and allowing him to fall through the cloud cover, presuming him dead. Mach would remain a reconnaissance officer, racking up the largest record of promotions and demotions in the Enclave's history. During these missions, he often tested experimental weaponry for Noctilucent, an Enclave scientist. Present Day Mach was to test out two new pieces of Enclave technology, an experimental Coilgun and a new version of the PipBuck, called a ScoutBuck, during his next recon mission. Mach was paired with two pegasus twins, Gust and Gale for this mission. During the flight to the mission coordinates, Mach spies a stable pony involved in a firefight with Slavers and Raiders in Ponyville and prepares to help, but is stopped by Gust and Gale under threat of being killed for dereliction of duty. Gale was killed during the mission, Mach brings her sister back to Neighvarro where he intends to leave the Enclave. Mach is forced to kill Gust when she threatens to kill him. Mach is confronted by his team mates and his father but manages to escape, suffering an injury to his left ear. Mach manages to escape the Wonderbolts and crashes near Ponyville, initially presumed dead by the Wonderbolts. Mach made his way to New Appleloosa, where he meets fellow Dashite, Calamity. Mach eventually meets Gawd who gives him a contact in Buckston, he goes there and discovers Ardent Vortex alive and still scheming a coup to takeover the Enclave. Mach plans to stop him and is joined by Greaser, Razorbeak and much later his old squadmate, Solara. Relationships Immelmann - Mach has always had a strained relationship with his tough, militaristic father. They disagree on numerous subjects, his father seeming to care more about his position and career than his firstborn son. He pushed Mach to always do better and even trained him to perform the Sonic Rainboom. Having reflected on many past interactions with his father, Mach realizes that most of his decisions were merely tough love, and regrets acting the way he did in the past. This change in heart causes Mach immense grief when he learns of his father's death and laments the fact that he never had the opportunity to apologize for his actions. Milky Way - Mach loves his mother greatly and treasured her gentle and caring personality. She taught Mach all of the major constellations, including Polaris and Cygnus. Astral - Mach shares a very close bond with his younger sister and cares deeply for her, to the point of obsessing over her well-being. In the past, Mach has even gone so far as to viciously assault a bully of Astral's- a pony several years younger than Mach, landing himself in jail as a result. While the two do occasionally squabble from time to time, they are usually quick to make amends, and rarely venture beyond playful wrestling and name-calling. Greaser - Mach has gradually developed a strong friendship with the unicorn mechanic and risked his life to get a talisman for her, so he could in some small way, apologise for almost getting her killed. After some soul-searching, Mach realizes he cares for the unicorn mare far more than he realized before, and he agrees to her request to enter into a relationship. Razorbeak - Mach has worked for the shrewd talon leader numerous times and has come to hate owing the Griffin favors. Razorbeak reluctantly joins Mach as he quests to stop Vortex, and the two are often at odds, but work together willingly and efficiently when the situation calls for it. Razorbeak often calls Mach's orders into question, but usually relents upon realizing that Mach's decisions are almost always based heavily on tact. Ardent Vortex - Mach loathes Vortex, both for his ideals and how he treats others, especially Mach as if they were beneath him. Mach thought he killed Vortex several years ago, but found to his dismay, that Vortex is alive and has numerous supporters. Mach aims to stop Vortex's plans to takeover the Enclave and eventually the Wasteland and intends to stab him with the same knife he used several years ago. Traits Appearance Mach is a blood red pegasus with a burgundy mane and grey eyes. He notably has longer wings than other pegasi, which gives him more wingpower. The top half of his left ear was burned away by an energy pistol. Unlike other Dashites, Mach managed to retain his cutie mark- a winged, silver horseshoe. Personality Mach is a very confident and cocky pegasus. He openly taunts his opponents on occasion and makes witty one-liners from time to time. He enjoys aggravating his enemies but his attitude has gotten him into trouble on many occasions, his headstrong attitude allowed him to be manipulated by Ardent Vortex into killing several Steel Rangers. Mach is also well known for his strong temper, having struggled with reining it in despite frequent warnings from his friends and family about the consequences of his furious outbursts. He has shown a softer and caring side, sparing ponies and griffon on occasion and tries to stay distant to avoid making connections and friendships after the pain he felt at losing his friend Duster and his marefriend Solara. He has overcome his initial fear of growing close to other ponies and become friends with Greaser. He has a strong prejudice and hate for Raiders/Slavers and Steel Rangers. Abilities Mach is an excellent flier and an experienced field commander, having fought numerous foes. He is proficient with numerous weapons, particularly energy weapons, though he prefers to use kinetic weapons, like his machine gun. Mach is also good at using combat knives for close-quarter fighting. He is an extremely fast flier, capable of performing the famous Sonic Rainboom. Mach has also received martial arts training from Mizani, specifically Yielding Hoof, Fallen Caesar Style. Mach has also gained numerous Perks during his journey. Equipment Mach is equipped with his old Enclave officer barding, which has a Dashite brand and his cutie mark stitched onto its flanks. He wields a prototype Coilgun which was later modified by Greaser to fire in two shot bursts as well as his uniquely named machine gun, Rattler. He also owns a unique PipBuck called a ScoutBuck, built from a PipBuck 2000 and later acquired an experimental pulse pistol, Celestia's Grace to replace the Enclave service pistol/magical energy pistol that he lost. Mach also carries the knife he stabbed Ardent Vortex with. He acquired it when Vortex stabbed him with the knife in revenge. He acquires a suit of Power Armor, built from several damaged Enclave power armor suits recovered by the Steel Rangers. His power armor is painted in Shadowbolt livery and has the Shadowbolt symbol on one flank and Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on the other. His power armor has four hardpoints for equipping weapons. His battle-saddle was once equipped with a modified Novasurge rifle, Growler a heavy machinegun that replaces the destroyed Rattler and his Coilgun. He still carries Celestia's Grace as his sidearm. Mach also acquired the Obsidian Talon, given to him by Razorbeak to replace his lost combat knife. The Novasurge rifle was later destroyed and his Coilgun abandoned, hidden within the Rock of Destiny. His ScoutBuck was also destroyed beyond repair, during a fit of panic and rage when he threw it to the ground. Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Dashite